Prides, Packs, Vampires, and Demi-gods
by Max Jackson Alpha wolf
Summary: Forks Washington is a son of Poseidon's type of place to live. The sons of the big three have been betrayed by their fathers and girlfriends now heading to forks to get away from the life of a demi-god as the were-lions make a comeback will the pack be welcoming? set in New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Forks Washington a rainy little town in the Olympic peninsula where peace reigns and families are all one in the same, to most it would be a small town without much promise to a son of Poseidon it was a heaven on earth because; of so much rain it never sat wrong in the eyes of children of Poseidon. The story you're about to hear is one of love, betrayal, and angst no one would know of who this tale spoke of a hero whose deeds and adventures put the heroes of old to shame demi-gods of today consider him a living legend gods treat him as if he were one of them he's fought in two wars depicting of the end of the world against some sort of evil though, his loyalty is one that could never be questioned and for those who did well you'd be in some serious shit because; his skills with a sword are legendary more accurately noted as the _'rage of the sea's'_. What is the hero's name? His or rather my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and two time hero of Olympus.

_**Percy's pov**_

Things in camp half-blood or camp Olympus as it is now called have been going from heaven to hell in a matter of days since my half-brother got here as well as the half-brother's of nico and Jason we've been blamed for shit people know we wouldn't do because; of them a week into them being here I got sent on a quest to gain Athena's blessing to marry my girlfriend and the love of my life annabeth chase at the same time that Nico and Jason got sent on their quest by Bellona and Demeter. The quest was supposed to take at least three months with us it took less so now we were standing on half-blood hill looking down on the camp we thought that someone might come and welcome us back we had no such luck so we headed into the camp hoping to run into somebody each step we took caused our coats to billow around our legs oh I bet you're wondering about that? Well at the end of the giant war instead of shirts we changed our camp clothes Jason, Nico, and I all chose trench coats with our father's symbol of power and our titles of that domain all of us just happened to be nervous about proposing to our girlfriends today as we neared the dining pavilion we heard the campers all cheering and chanting '_KISS…KISS…KISS!' _hearing the chanting we headed over to the dining pavilion walking into it what I saw broke my heart as well as pissed me off that I started shaking there in the middle of the dining pavilion stood my girlfriend annabeth kiss my dirt bag of a half-brother mark next to them I see Miranda kissing James nico's half-brother and on the other side of them is Jason's half-brother making out with Reyna. I looked around and noticed no one has seen us yet except Hestia, Artemis, Athena, and Bellona along with Lupa and Chiron.

The skies began to darken as thunder and lightning flash across the sky the sound became choppy and an army of the dead began to surface making most think that the three wimps in the center were doing it but the gods looked to the big three all except the six who noticed our entrance, one thing you should know about me is I am half Norse my grandfather is Thor son of Odin I raised my hand as a thunder bolt louder than Zeus's master bolt stuck the pavilion blinding everyone there when it was over I held my grandfather's hammer Mjölnir wearing his armor and cape. When it was over I stood next to my brothers in everything but blood who looked at me then at their own fathers both holding out their hands as the weapons they were gifted flew into them I took a step forward and spoke "what in hell is going on here" I said, in a calm voice as my brothers backed away from me because; if there was one thing that was known about me that I got from Poseidon was the fact that if my voice is composed when I'm pissed you're fucked and that's bad for all parties involved.

_**Jason's pov**_

We had just gotten back from a quest for the mothers of our respective girlfriends and no one greeted us so we headed into camp the bond we formed on the quest was a lot stronger than the one we had when it all began as we neared the pavilion we all stopped to listen cause we heard the campers chanting '_KISS…KISS..KISS!' _hearing the chanting we went over there walking into it what I saw broke my heart as well as my brothers hearts I looked over to Percy and saw him shaking a bit before he held his arm up as I did the same. The skies began to darken under our storm bringer powers the long island sound became choppy as the ground shook thunder and lightning roared as undead piled out of the ground the campers thought it was the dweebs in front of them and the gods thought it was the big three except the six who knew we were back when a thunder bolt stronger than my dad's master bolt struck the pavilion where the three of us were standing blinding everyone there causing them to turn around. When the smoke from the blast cleared Percy stood in his grandfather's old armor hold his symbol of power a hammer called Mjölnir I had a replica of my dad's master bolt and Nico his father's sword when Percy spoke in a calm tone " what in hell is going on here" he said, causing everyone to turn and face us I looked at my father to see him staring at Mjölnir with a hungry expression trying to levitate it to him as if he would be able to hold it in anyway I saw the corner of Percy's lip twitch as he launched the hammer at my father knocking him back a solid thirty feet as he called it back to him I watched annabeth try and approach him "Percy this isn't what it look li-" she said when I interrupted while I looked at piper. "yeah it isn't it looks like our girlfriends we're cheating on us with our half-brother's and our father's were congratulating them on doing so when they knew why we went on the damned quest!" I shouted, looking around the pavilion as nico continued on, "that quest annabeth, Miranda, and piper was so we could get your mothers blessing both their actual blessing as well as their blessing to marry you I find it highly useless now lets go guys" he said turning around just as Percy and I did I watched the eldest of us as he walked his cape blew out in the wind behind him as he stopped "to the six who noticed us and didn't fall prey to the bullshit spouted by the three weaklings I leave a riddle where it rains most our hearth will grow" he said his armor and cape returning to the clothes he wore as we entered we past by our six favorite people and headed out of the boundary not even talking once we reached the bottom of the hill we saw my half-sister's Athena and Artemis along with the other four standing in front of a Maserati spyder Ferrari enzo and a Bugatti Veyron seeing them especially Athena after what her daughter did to my brother I watched as he stopped in front of them before seeing him take her hand and kiss it.

Nico and I looked at Athena's face as she stood there shocked but what got us both were the words out of his mouth "wisdom is a gift never let your hubris control you for you are beauty of the mind itself" he said, turning to Artemis as he kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush "natural beauty defines you if ever you need of me check among nature" he said, finally turning to Hestia and Lupa "she told me what I am what her tribe was it is the reason I am as loyal as I am lions roam in a pride there are students where were going that have the gene we'll see you soon" he said, getting into the Bugatti and sitting there because; of the truth and shock of what we just heard all nico and I could do was nod.

_**Nico's pov**_

I was angry and shocked all at once after we told everyone including the cheating sluts that we had planned on proposing we left them standing there with their jaws on the floor as we walked out of the pavilion no one made to stop us nor did it look like they wanted to. I turned my attention to Zeus as I watched him try and levitate Mjölnir I watched as the corners of Percy's mouth twitch as Zeus kept on trying before he was launched thirty feet out of the pavilion unconscious as he called the hammer back to him Percy kept walking to the border of camp his armor and cape going back to his clothes as he headed toward the border though the gods except the few who hadn't betrayed us were stunned by the godly weapon though, those seven Chiron, Athena, Artemis, Hestia, Lupa, Bellona, and Demeter who had known about Percy's other side of the family and was there when his grandfather passed on his domains in hopes of his grandson being better with them than he himself ever was because; of it they'd known that Zeus's lightning bolt was nothing compared to the thunder bolt's that his hammer could unleash a whole world of hurt whenever he was pissed and by the look on his face he was beyond pissed. Walking past the border of camp we stop at the sight of the seven people who remembered we existed as they stood in front of three of the most bad ass cars with Percy stopping dead in front of Athena it came as a shock to Jason and I when he spoke, as he kissed her hand "you truly are the representation of the beauty of the mind never let your hubris control that" he said as he turned to Artemis and kissed her cheek " beauty as natural as the nature you roam if you ever have the need of me send the deer and I will answer the call" he said, as he turned to the last five people there he spoke "our new hearth will be where sons of Poseidon stand to gain and where nature reigns" he said, as he approached lady Hestia he spoke "she told me what I am where I can find more people like me if you ever need me let me know" he said, going to the Bugatti and got in Jason taking the Maserati while I got the Ferrari starting them in sync we backed down the hill and sped off following close behind our older brother his car swerving in and out of traffic as he drove I knew he wanted to put as much distance between us and the state of new york as possible I couldn't blame him so did Jason and I the question is though, if Olympus ever needs our help with a war again will we give it?

**A/N: a three way crossover at the beginning but the main crossover is pjo and twilight pairs will be known later in the story! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jason Pov**_

When we left New York we hadn't taken anything after getting in the Maserati I found an Olympus express debit card in my pocket with no idea as to how it got there in the first place though, I wasn't complaining one bit because; of it we now had an unlimited amount of money and my guess would be thanks to the gods who remembered us and why we went on the quest we went on. I watched Percy as he sat in his car a Bugatti Veyron sport waiting on us Nico seemed to notice as he got into the Ferrari Enzo f50 starting the car we revved the engines as the goddesses and Chiron step back as we pull out of the drive way whipping around and taking off down the road with Percy leading Nico and I situated our cars on his flanks as we put the city of Manhattan and the state of New York in the rear-view mirror not looking back once since returning to camp.

_**Athena Pov**_

I watched with the other goddesses and Chiron as three of the most loyal and brave demi-gods leave camp half-blood as well as New York behind not turning to look back a single time the most notable change of all coming from Percy Jackson son of Poseidon I saw his eyes as he backed away and onto the road at the crest of the hill. The way his eyes looked there was no more light in him no more mirth he won't smile again nor will he trust or love unless he imprints on someone after his change though, he didn't seem particularly upset before he got in the car he seemed almost happy I guess but because; of my daughter after all the work she did in putting him back together after Alice James disappeared he won't know love anymore nothing but hate and anger will fuel his will and eagerness for a fight what are we going to do? I have no idea.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

The dining pavilion was quiet you could hear a pin drop in the silence as they digested what was said. The campers were confused on who to believe wondering who was it that was telling the truth the gods who'd sided with the big three were now reconsidering their choice as they continued to stare at the place where the eldest sons of the big three once stood the most noticeable looks of shock coming from Poseidon and Hades as they turned to look at they're now stirring brother who earlier had been hit with Mjölnir while Poseidon went to go find his son Hades not too far behind him. When they got to the border of camp they saw six of the gods and Chiron looking down the highway where three fast moving silhouettes went around the bend swerving in and out of traffic before going out of sight.

Poseidon looked around him for his son as he stood at the top of half-blood hill searching for Percy when he came up empty he turned his gaze to Athena as he spoke, "where's my son?" he said, looking at her though, she chose not to answer him as she continued to watch the horizon as he turned to the other goddesses there and asked them the same question, "where's my son" he asked? Hestia turned to her brothers with a look of pure hatred on her face though, for a peaceful maiden goddess that looks the she was giving to her brothers made them flinch as if they'd been shocked though, I guess you can say they had because; none of the big three could look the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea in the eyes knowing that they were in deep shit as she turned to face them all of whom noticed that the other five goddesses stood by watching knowing full well what Hestia would do returning their attention to Hestia as she spoke, "never in all my centuries as a goddess have you three ever done something so stupid! Those boys tome and again put their lives on the line more so than any half-blood in this camp to keep us in power and you so stupidly hide your most arrogant children and then send them to camp when they could have easily been in either great prophecy! You let them suffer horrors unimaginable and not only did you know where they went and why they went but they comeback from a quest to earn the blessing of the mothers of their ex-girlfriends you encouraged they're cheating on three of the most powerful half-bloods of all time!" she yelled, as she turned her gaze on Zeus who was now trembling considering that she might ask for her birth right as ruler of Olympus. Hestia leveled her youngest brother with a glare so terrible that even Erebus would run for the hills as she spoke, " I let you be king in hopes you wouldn't be arrogant like father and I have put up with it long enough you either step down or I burn you out of existence little brother" she said, as his eyes widened in fear as she closed her eyes the gods of Olympus watched as Hestia took on the form of a twenty-five year old woman that screamed royalty and power with armor much like her nephew's thanks to the metal given to Hephaestus by Thor a gift that Percy gave her long before the second giant war her hair in brown ringlets to her waist as she looked at the other goddesses who nodded doing the same as she'd done yeah he'd had extra copies made for some of his favorite goddesses and those he respected the most.

Zeus looked at his sisters and daughters with a gaze that she could only describe as arrogance and pride taking over as Hestia looked at Zeus she watched as he launched his master bolt in her direction with a smirk that surprised most of everyone involved.

Somewhere in the middle of Montana Percy stopped his car as he closed his eyes for a brief second he pulled over to the side of the road as he got out he locked up the car his clothes changing to Armor and Mjölnir in hand he began to spin the hammer and took to the skies flying in the direction back to camp half-blood below him he saw a sight that had pissed him off more so than he already was as he dropped with a thunderous bolt in front of his aunt the master bolt snapping in half from the force of his landing. When the thunder bolt had disappeared Percy stood their leveling his uncle with a glare that made him piss himself a glare that said you hurt one of my favorite in the family bitch you're going to the void though, he leveled the same glare at his father and his uncle Hades as Nico and Jason appeared on his flanks as he spoke, "you're a fool Zeus you've fastened the council in a way as to make sure you stay in as king chose your next action carefully because; one more disturbance not only will I transport the thrones of those I believe should survive but I will destroy your throne both here and in Greece do as she says either step down or fight" he said, as the wind blew his cape behind him as he held Mjölnir at his side.

Jason and Nico watched Poseidon and Hades with a calm gaze but the warning was clear 'interfere and you fade' to which both sea and underworld nodded and watched as Percy began to spin Mjölnir as if he already knew Zeus's choice though, you'd suppose he did as Zeus charged him while he continued spinning Mjölnir as he neared Percy spun to the right and cracking him in the head with a thunderous roar the gods watched as Mjölnir crackled with thunder becoming surrounded and charged by water fire and shadows as Zeus stood up looking at the boy before him wary of what would happen if he continued he knelt in defeat as he spoke in ancient Greek.

" i Δίας μικρότερο παιδί του Κρόνου και της Ρέας βασιλιάς των θεών θεός του ουρανού και αστραπές να εγκαταλείψει το θρόνο μου ως βασιλιάς, έτσι ώστε η αδελφή μου μπορεί να έχει το δικαίωμα της γέννησης και του κράτους, όπως αυτή θα πρέπει να έχει πολύ καιρό πριν" he said, as Percy turned back to Hestia she smiled flashing them back to their cars as they continued driving to forks Jason began to feel a pull coming from there the closer they got which greatly confused him.

_**Leah's pov**_

I was on patrol today but something felt different I kept feeling a pull coming from the east like someone was coming and it felt good to know it the only other person phased with me was my little brother Seth who stopped to look at me though, I wasn't paying to him because; I had stopped and turned to the east looking over at the highway waiting sitting back on my haunches in the same instant while Seth ran border patrol. I had the feeling that things in this rainy little town would never be the same again that I would never be the same again.

**A/N: well Leah's mad an appearance and apparently Jason isn't the only one who feels the pull of the imprint long before they meet WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I want your best guess in the next review R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alice pov**_

My name is Alice James daughter of Apollo now I go by Alice Cullen sister to Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale it's been roughly a half a decade since the change and I have been with the Cullen's for a while now and I have enjoyed my life since I was first found and turned by Carlisle. I know camp half-blood had sent out search parties because; of Percy we'd been dating a little over a year since his first quest for grandfathers lightning bolt was stolen by Luke I miss him but I can't go looking for him he can't know about vampires it'd put him in more danger than he'd been in I just hope someone mended the hole in his heart that I had not meant to put there though, the air today seems charged like some kind of storm is brewing I keep getting visions but all they are of is three cars a Bugatti Veyron, a Maserati spyder, and Ferrari Enzo nothing else I know Edward has seen these visions and on my request has not told the others I just hope I am wrong because; something or someone is coming and I have no idea as to what or who it is.

_**Athena's pov**_

since Jason, Nico, and Percy have left heading across country to forks I have been keeping a close eye on them all including young Alice as well as Jason's imprinter and imprintee due to the recent actions of my daughter as well as my father and his brothers three of the most powerful half-bloods are on the fence about ever helping us in a war again because; of a broken heart though, Perseus is the eldest of the son's of the big three and his heart has been destroyed a second time but this time by my daughter let's just hope when his change happens his imprinting that it changes the daughter of Apollo back to her human self except like Perseus she would be able to shift just as he does and that he's happy afterward because; I have a feeling we're going to need them at some point I just hope they'll help us when we do need it. I should probably explain the change young Perseus and his cousins will undergo will double their power but it will make it a lot harder to beat them though, back on topic Perseus mother sally was a part of a tribe of shape shifters unlike the ones in la push Washington her kind could shift into lions both Jason's and Nico's mothers had been a part of the same tribe so the gene had been passed to them just as it had been passed to Perseus though, with him his bloodline is that of the last king of the pride more so the 'lion king' if you will which subsequently makes him next in line for the title and the best for the job to say the least he's more qualified and compassionate in what he does and on top of it all neither male or female has to stop phasing to have children.

The difference when a wolf imprints is that they're imprintee stay's whatever species they are when they're imprinted on though, with the lions once you are imprinted on by a lion from the pride their imprintee becomes one of them on the spot no matter who the person is or where they are at in general but that is the nature of how the tribe worked it's how they had always kept a powerful pride. More than likely if an imprintee were to become pregnant they could give birth in their human forms or in their animal form which of what I know about the tribe is the easiest way to deal with it.

_**Percy's pov**_

We had been traveling for quite a few days now with minimal stops doing so we reached the bordering areas of Tacoma and Seattle heading into the small town of forks at around the time school was to start. You might be wondering how the hell we got enrolled so fast? My answer to you is Athena she enrolled us before we left new York she figured we wanted to continue our education so we could get some seriously bad assed jobs which I have prayed my thanks over and over again being a demi-god son of Poseidon or anyone of the big three let alone the grandson of a god from another pantheon is fucked up even for me being both roman and Greek as well as Norse but I'll live with it because; it won't change you I am nor will it change the past though, being part shape shifter won't do much but I am powerful enough as it is the more people to turn and join the pride the more power I will most likely have. I do not want nor do I crave power it is given to me because; the fates know I can keep from losing myself if I were ever given power beyond what most thought were powerful I am given power because; I remain humble and merciful towards those who most likely in the eyes of an arrogant power hungry person be they male or female would think deserved death but not me I never had it in me to do it.

The thing about having loyalty as a fatal flaw is it could really drag you down at times a wise woman once told me _'you'd do anything to save the people you love you would destroy the world to save a friend or it destroys you in the end' _till this day I have believed it and it turns out she was right loyalty did destroy me not once but twice either way it was hell on me and I never want to experience that again ever in my life I just don't think I could handle it again.

_**Leah's pov**_

I could feel it in my bones something was coming and it was real close now I stood in my wolf form looking out at the highway watching as three cars came speeding past though, my eyes were trained on the electric blue Maserati spyder as I watch it go by I feel the pull I felt coming from the east and run along side it until it reaches the border between forks and la push. The thing is I think I know what the pull is I feel it from everyone else whenever they're around their imprints I feel it in their thoughts always though, now I know that there is someone out there for me the question is what will happen between us once we meet because; I can't go through heart break again and getting your heart broken by your imprint kills us. There is no pain like it it is completely unbearable to endure it's impossible to endure actually we'll be dead in a matter of minutes you'll have either hypothermia or ammonia until it kills us in anyway it can unless our imprint is near us until we are better at least I hope whoever was driving that Maserati accepts the imprint and by extension me.

**A/N: well now we know what changes will happen and things are buzzing just as I planned What's with Athena's assessment though? Has Percy changed and will they help Olympus when it is in need of it? R&R and we might know in later chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leah's pov**

I had decided for my own gain and my own health that I'd get a temporary job at forks high I actually had already applied and was supposed to start today plus my patrol shift was about up forgetting I had others in my head I started for the reservation half way to the edge of the forest I was stopped by Sam.

(_Sam __ Leah and _**Seth**)

_Where are you going Leah?_

_Why do you care Sam? I have to get to work_

**Sam let her go it doesn't concern you**

_Shut up Seth! Do you need a ride?_

_No I'll get there on my own Sam and you yell at my brother again and I will break you_

**have a good day at work sis!**

_Thanks Seth finish your patrol and get to school I will pick you up later_

**alright sis**

with that I phased back putting on my clothes and heading for home so I can shower and put on my work clothes once, I was ready I took my dads explorer and headed for forks high school where the pull was getting stronger the closer I got to the school the more I felt it like I was meant to be there. The second I drove into the parking lot I saw the same electric blue Maserati spyder from this morning with everyone surrounding it including the Cullen's though, they were inconspicuous about it the pixie of the bunch seemed to have her eyes set on the black and green Bugatti Veyron I heard the engines rev once, causing everyone to back up giving the drivers space so they could get out. When the doors of the Maserati, Bugatti, and Ferrari opened my eyes stayed on the Maserati what I saw shocked me as a mop of blonde hair came from behind the tinted door with bright electric blue eyes that made my world disappear my ties to everything my family, friends, gravity nothing held me there but this guy he was absolutely gorgeous.

**Jason's pov**

We had just reached the school which was full of students and cars as soon as we came into view everything stopped people made a pathway quickly as we drove to the three empty spots in the lot and parked. I had heard that some new teacher was supposed to be coming in from the Indian reservation a few miles out though, I knew Percy didn't want to leave the car yet and so did nico so we sat in our vehicles because; we couldn't be bothered by the gossipy females here the males either although Percy was likely scouting for the ones who had the gene once he changed his roar will trigger the others or the imprint's will change a few of the people not like us that was the deal though, once Percy changes he triggers the rest of us. We weren't sitting there long when a silver ford explorer pulled into the teachers side of the parking lot once it parked I watched a gorgeous rustic skinned woman as she stepped out of the truck her hair ebony black beautiful brown eyes lean with an hour glass figure hair cropped around her face to her shoulders. Looking into her eyes my world stopped it was like nothing connected me to the world anymore not my brothers or gravity it was this woman here in front of me.

Looking over at Percy I see him facing a bunch of pale kids his eyes locked on a pixie looking female as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in years though, as they held gazes he flinched back before getting in his car again and driving off not before giving us the: _'you-leave-school-I'll-kill-you' _ look and to tell you the truth after being on the receiving end of one of his glares I really don't want to piss him off so I let it be motioning nico toward the building.

**Percy's pov**

I had just gotten out of my car when we saw a silver ford explorer come into the parking lot at which point I began to sweat as if the temperature out here had increased dramatically I watched Jason as he and the new teacher I guess held each others gaze that he imprinted on her just as she on him. Looking around us I notice seven pale kids behind the crowd my eyes searching until they land on a small pixie like person with spiky ebony black hair and topaz eyes I knew then and there as soon as my eyes held hers who she was and what she was to me because; the fates can be really cruel bitches is what they are though, I guess I should say thank you for leading me to her as I tore my gaze from her I figured out what was happening quickly I was about to phase. The second I realized that I was about to phase I got back into my car giving my brothers my _'you-leave-school-I'll-kill-you' _look to which both nodded that they wouldn't as they moved people from around our cars and from behind mine I sped off from the school as quickly as I could though, as soon as I left the school I had about reached our house which was set in a clearing in the woods thankful that it was once I had arrived and parked in the garage I ran into the woods.

The second I hit those woods I knew where to go knowing full well that aunt Hestia will be in a nearby clearing which turned out to be right because; as soon as I came through the trees I slid to her the vibrating and the pain coupled with the momentum of my running left me leaving a gouge in the clearing as she tried to make me angry so I could phase though, her attempts did not work so she called in Ares to piss me off because needless to say it worked and I roared very very loudly it sent the pig headed war god running after he pissed himself. I stood there in my lion form and looked around inspecting myself looking at my paws I notice my fur to be tan with a white padding my mane which should have been black was a maroon if not auburn color my eyes from what I can see from the mirror aunt Hestia brought here were a dull almost bright orange with a ring of sea-green around the pupil I had a strong build even as a lion. Looking at aunt Hestia she smiled as if she knew what I was gonna do and gave me a nod of encouragement as I turned toward the town while still standing in the clearing and roared loudly that carried all the way to the school causing, the students within the school who carried the gene of the tribe to look around in bewilderment while two only looked relieved at the fact that they'll soon be like their older brother.

**Nico's pov**

I am proud to call Percy and Jason my brothers I am proud to say that soon I will join my brother as a lion and that Jason will be with us, as of today both Jason and Percy have imprinted at the same time. Percy had imprinted on a small pixie like girl with ebony black hair and topaz eyes if I had to guess I would say she was a vampire but more of the '_vegetarian'_ kind and not the '_human'_ drinking kind though, she won't be that way for long because; the legend of our tribe said that if any of the lions imprinted on anyone vampire, human, or wolf that person joins the pride and much like the wolves no one can attack the object of our affection or it will be a fight to the death. Jason had imprinted on the new English teacher Ms. Clearwater who just so happened to be a member of the pack of shape shifters in la push now though, is just a waiting game to see which of us changes including the student's who had the gene.

**A/N: well Leah has finally imprinted and Sam makes an appearance as does Seth. Jason imprints before he phases and Percy has just Phased therefore causing a chain reaction as well as imprinting on the prides queen WHAT HAPPENS NOW?! Give me reviews and I give you a new chapter! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Time skip 4month's**

**3rd Person Olympus**

It's been four months to the day since three of the most powerful half-bloods left camp Olympus and New York behind to live away from the ones who betrayed them and caused them pain, it's been four months to the day since Percy first transformed and his brothers following behind him quickly with the imprints soon after following behind them. The first person out of the two imprints to change first was Alice her skin regained the sun kissed tan all children of Apollo have her eyes turning sapphire blue before she began to throw up all of the blood she had drunk over the last six years before she finally made the shift into her lioness form causing the Cullen's to look surprised as she paced around the living room before she took off for the front yard where Percy sat waiting for her to come out in his lion form. When he saw her come out of the house he met her half way him nuzzling her neck and she nuzzling his mane before he stopped and walked to the other side of the clearing with his eyes to the floor.

We on Olympus watched as the coven who made themselves a family to young Alice explained what had happened to her before they changed her as well as why she disappeared to him as they faced each other he nuzzled her against his mane again a relieved smile on his muzzle as he looked at them before turning to them with a silent _'thank you'_ as they turned and disappeared into the tree line the em-path Jasper Whitlocke watched them go with a smile as did the rest of the Cullen's though, they hated to do it. Edward had been paying attention to Percy's thoughts and caught the decision he left for jasper as well as telling him about his kind and the fact that he and his brother carried the gene the choice was theirs if they wanted to join his pride though, Leah Clearwater was the next to phase or rather the animal she changed to was switched out with a lion just as Alice had changed into her lion form Nico was the only other male lion in the pride for a while until about four days ago.

**Alice pov**

I hadn't been feeling well for four months now it started with simple stomach pains and I began to throw up blood my skin no longer felt like diamonds and I had my tan back when I got up I looked at the mirror in my bathroom and beamed because; I had my tan back as well as my blue eyes that I had been born with though, it wasn't long before I began to sweat as well as shake before it turned into vibrating I knew I was meant to be with Percy but fate made me wait until I had saw him again four months ago. Carlisle had told me that Percy and his brothers Jason and nico were were-lions he'd explained that when a were-lion imprints not only is the pull hard to resist but the imprintee soon becomes like the imprinter which meant I was becoming a were-lion the shaking got worse and I could feel the pull of the imprint from outside the house which meant Percy was standing in the front yard causing me to phase right there in the living room.

Pacing the living room in my lion form honestly felt weird because; I never realized that something like this was even possible for me it had been six years since I was turned into a vampire so, I honestly had no idea how Percy would react to having imprinted on me but I guess I shouldn't have when I heard a thought that wasn't my own.

_(Percy __Alice)_

_Then come outside and find out. -P_

_Percy is that you?- A_

_Yeah Ali come out here so I can see you please? -P_

_Alright! -A_

when we finished talking I stopped pacing and bolted out of the front door where I saw a tan lion with an auburn or maroon mane I ran up to him and nuzzled my face against his mane just as he nuzzled his against my neck I had missed this I had missed him and now I would never let him go now that I had him back it didn't take him long to move back and over to the other side of the clearing no longer facing me his head down.

_Percy what's wrong?_

_I thought I lost you_

_Hey it's okay _

_I really missed you_

_I missed you too._

It didn't take long before I was nuzzling his chin with my head as we both purred I looked at Edward as he told the others what was said between us as we continued to nuzzle each other before. Percy turned to Edward looking into his eyes as he stood there his dull orange with sea-green eyes staring into my brothers as if telling my family thank you before he turned around again and walked toward the forest edge with me following closely behind as we both turn to look at them before going into the forest.

**Percy's pov**

Alice and I had just walked into the forest after leaving the Cullen house and heading home on the way we talked about everything and just getting reacquainted with each other again I was pretty sure that aunt Hestia had been looking down on me today because; I was smiling a lot more than I ever had these past four months and it felt good to do so now a days I rarely even crack a joke at anyone. Three months ago I never thought that anyone would be joining me in the life of a lion or shifter in that case it wasn't until Jason introduced me to Leah Clearwater who happened to be his imprint and a shifter as well but, she was a wolf at first and she'd taken us to meet with the alpha of her pack as well as her tribes elders considering we were the last of the tribe of were-lions so we were the elders of our tribe much to their chiefs dismay.

Arriving on quiluete lands Jason, nico, and I walking in our lion form with Leah in her wolf form through the woods to the cliffs we waited while she phased to do the talking to her elders when everyone was seated the chief of the tribe Billy black as I understand he's called asked Leah to come and get us from where we stood we watched as she went to get up to come get us but was stopped as a man who looked to be the current alpha of the pack stood in her way. I had to keep Jason from attacking him as she phased and went to step around him when he phased and ordered her to stand down which caused her to whimper and me to release Jason as we came out of the forest at a trot with Jason going to check on his imprint but was stopped by the black wolf in front of him causing me to step forward and roar causing the wolf to back down as Jason went around him I squared off with the wolf whom Leah had told me was Sam Uley. We stood their snarling at each other as I watched the others from the pack get up to come and defend their alpha only to be stopped by the elder of their tribe telling them _'this is their battle do not interfere with it' _ I stood there looking at Sam it was my understanding that the leaders of any shifters could speak to each other without sharing other thoughts so I figured that I would try.

**(Sam and **_Percy)_

_Can you hear me Samuel Uley?_

**Yes now how do you know my name?**

_My brothers imprint told me what I needed to know_

**Leah hasn't imprinted on anyone you're lying!**

_If I am lying Uley then turn around and tell me what you see, that both my brother and Leah have imprinted on each other which means it won't be long before she turns into a lion like us look at them Sam._

I watched as Sam turned to Leah and my brother in their animal forms as he looked at them I can see in his eyes that he didn't like seeing her with anyone else though, I was confused as to why he would care he broke her heart and was with Emily young as her name crossed my mind he turned back to me and continued our earlier conversation.

**You don't know what pain is Percy**

_you're wrong about my not knowing what pain is because; trust me Sam I know pain better than anyone I understand that you couldn't resist the imprint and I understand that you had no choice you know as well as I that the imprint is absolute but, do not deter her from being with her imprint because; it will only lead to us being in a fight that your wolf won't win._

**I can't just let her go even if it means you and I have to fight for it**

_you misunderstand me Sam you have no choice but to let her go it will kill them both so lets talk about this as men instead of acting like our current forms we'll phase but you make one move toward my brother or his imprint and I won't hesitate to kill you. I can also give Emily the choice to join the pride because;_ _she has the gene to be one and if I am right it would only cement the imprint between the two of you._

**Alright we'll talk but you're gonna be the first to phase** **then your brothers.**

_Fine by me._

And with that I phased to my human form after telling Jason and nico to do the same I heard shocked gasp as we phased with our clothes on coats and all when Jason phased back he took his coat and put it around Leah's shoulders as we walked over to the bonfire they had started.

**A/N:** **Sam causes some shit in the middle of a tribal meeting of elders with damn near getting his ass beat though, we know Sam will always be an ass so what now R&R! To find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jason pov **_

I watched as the quiluete tribe elders told Leah to come and get us from the woods and started growling before being stopped by Percy we watched as she and Sam phased and she was on her stomach whimpering before we broke the tree line with Percy and Sam squaring off as I went around them to Leah and nuzzled my head with hers. I looked over her wolf and smile noticing the transition from wolf to lion and smiled licking her snout as she begins to stand the transition begins to pick up the pace her paws became padded like mine her fur turning a cream color as her eyes resemble sapphires though, I am proud to be with her I watch as my brother and Sam have their conversation as well as when Sam turns and no longer sees a light gray wolf but a cream colored lioness standing next to me her head in my mane.

_**Mount Olympus**_

_**Hestia pov**_

I am sitting in my throne looking through my version of an iris message of la push watching over my nephews as well as watching the conversation between Sam and Percy. Turning to Jason I notice a cream colored lion standing next to him nuzzling into his mane I watched as Percy phased back still in his clothes with Jason and nico not to far behind and Jason covering Leah once she returned to her human form though before Percy took a step to the bonfire he turned and held his hand out waiting as a tan lioness comes out of the tree line phasing as she does making the elders and pack gasp at who they were seeing among them it was funny actually I chuckled and flashed Leah on some clothes like the brothers and Alice who smile when she saw the outfits the pride was wearing as she took Percy's hand.

I swiped through the message before shooting out a fireball that exploded calling my family to me and quickly when I put my hand down and face the other thrones everyone is already there including Hades because; I gave him back his throne to thank him for helping us in the last two wars though, I figured it was long overdue his actions four months prior have yet to prove that to me. Athena looked over at me curious though I think she already knows why I called this meeting Demeter turned to me and she seemed to know as well as I cross my legs I turn to Zeus's throne and wait which wasn't long as soon as he flashed in I threw a fireball on his family jewels as I glared when I spoke.

"This isn't your throne room little brother you will do well to remember that when I call I don't care what you're doing you get here when you hear the bang got it?" I seethed, as I watched him nod afraid of what I would do to him the next time he fails to arrive on time to a meeting. When I faced everyone I looked among each god there as I spoke my next words all hell broke loose, "we are at war giaia has aligned herself with the titans as well as the Norse goddess Hel" I said, as arguments broke out around the throne room with little to no success in shutting everyone up I made the hearths fire flare making everyone shut up quickly as they faced me again. Athena looked at me and then nodded as if she knew what I was thinking she voiced everyone's thoughts on the matter "how are we going to win none of the half-bloods are even remotely powerful enough to deal with this alone" she asked? I smiled knowing exactly who we could call and from the blush I see on Artemis from the corner of my eye I think she knows to when I saw her raise her hand I smiled while raising an eyebrow at her "go ahead niece" I said, watching her as she tried to get rid of the blush as she spoke "we could ask Percy and his pride from what I have noticed is that they've grown quite large there are even a few roman demigods that have joined the pride putting his numbers well over a couple thousand that includes myself and my hunters actually" she explained with a small smile.

_**Artemis pov**_

the girls were currently in their lion forms patrolling around the forks area just as Percy asked of us as he Jason, nico, Alice, and Leah went to quiluete lands to talk to Leah's tribe elders when I heard a band meaning that aunt Hestia had called a meeting I quickly told Percy before flashing to Olympus where everyone except my idiot father. When he finally arrived I watched as aunt Hestia set his family jewels on fire as she glared at him before sending a threat his way as she told us of the reason we were called here which soon caused all hell to break loose quickly losing patience she shut the arguments down by flaring the hearth before Athena voiced all of our thoughts. "How are we going to win none of the half-bloods are even remotely powerful enough to deal with this alone" she asked? I blushed as I saw aunt Hestia looking my way she smile at me as I raised a hand causing her to raise and eyebrow at me "go ahead niece" she said, watching me as I spoke. "we could ask Percy and his pride from what I have noticed is that they've grown quite larger there are even a few roman demigods that have joined the pride putting his numbers well over a a couple thousand that includes myself and my hunters included actually" I explained with a small smile. My hunters and I joined the pride when we found Percy in his lion form almost limping when Thalia saw who it was she damned near had a heart attack when he phased back and collapsed on the ground not to far from where we stood at the time though, when we got up close and saw his injuries the second I looked into his eyes it seemed like something clicked right then and there because; I was hooked I didn't know what to do it was weird for me. The more I thought about it the more I hadn't paid attention to the meeting when they were just about done I was brought out of my musing by the smell of smoke coming from right in front of me making me jump in shock looking at aunt Hestia who wore a soft smile as if she knew what I was thinking about which knowing her she probably does.

_**Percy's pov**_

I sat with the la push pack and looked around at everyone as I sat down on the ground leaning against a log with Alice sitting in between my legs as Billy and the elders look at her as if they hadn't seen her before which they probably had not in this case though, Sam looked at Alice as if he knew who she was because; he _had _seen her but not like this. Sam being the alpha of the la push pack because; their rightful alpha let him keep the job seeing as he was not ready for it. I figured that I might as well get started with the introductions seeing as everyone seems to be in a state of frozen shock at who sat with them so I cleared my throat causing everyone to look up at me rather than down at Alice hoping I could explain so I began with the introductions.

"my name as you might have heard from Leah is Percy Jackson and before you ask Percy is short for Perseus the blonde sitting with Leah is one of my little brothers Jason Grace the one sitting next to him looking at uh... Kim's cousin Sasha I believe is Nico di'angelo the youngest of us neither of us met our fathers until about six years ago these are our imprints Alice James or as you know her by Cullen then there's Leah Clearwater a former wolf and well you know Sasha the imprints are like this Alice is my imprint Leah is Jason's and well Sasha is Nico's. We moved in about three months ago because; of some family issues that's been resolved ages ago but we've been unable to leave" I said, looking at Sam pointedly causing him to look away as Alice kissed my chin making my glare soften as I turned to the elders the one who I believe is Leah's father harry seeing the smile on his daughters face smiled as he spoke " I understand Perseus that with your kind of shifter if one of you imprint the creature who you imprint on is turned into one of you and it stands to be proven after watching my daughter go through the change to which I am glad she is finally happy so I thank you for that" he said, smiling at me.

I smiled at Harry as well as everyone else as I stood and held my hand out to him to shake which he gladly took and shook my hand knowing we were on the same level I turned to his niece Emily young and then to Sam by extension as I spoke, " Harry your niece has the gene of my tribe if she wants then I can trigger her change but,

Sam if she does imprint on you when the change is made your position as alpha no longer applies and you will have to listen to orders given if you want to fight now nod disrespect to Emily but you'll be dead before you could move if you don't believe me ask the dunder heads behind me" I said, eying him carefully while moving away from Alice and facing them both while Emily smiled she spoke "will this get rid of the scars I know it kills Sam to see them after all this time please I would like that" she said, with tears in her eyes causing me to smile as I straightened out as I spoke. " I can heal the scars my dear girl but your wolves must keep your imprint at bay while I work if that's alright with you" I asked, her smiling while she nodded. I watched as the wolves held Sam face down while I set to work as she lay in front of me I held my hand over her scars as I called on the water vapor in the air which began knitting the skin together and blowing a gust of win into her lungs before pulling back and standing up while holding on to her as she screamed out _'FIRE!'_ before she went limp in my arms still screaming while I watched Sam thrashing to get up and the others going to help the wolves. When it was over I smiled at Emily and pulled her behind me as she buried her face in my back as I motioned for them to let him up as I spoke "Sam in good faith for this as well as a favor for the woman you love I do this for her as well as you" I said, stepping aside showing off Emily's repaired face making Sam smile as I turned back to Alice and taking her hand in mine walking away before turning back to Sam "the minute she catches the usual shifter fever give me a call alright?" I asked, as he nodded.

**A/N: harry Clearwater has made his present known and the hunters have joined the pride? OH SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON!? AND EMILY A SHAPE SHIFTER HOLY SHIT! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Artemis pov**_

the meeting on Olympus was ended and I held my temples because; I felt the pride was under attack and from the look on her face I think aunt Hestia noticed it too, which meant it was only a matter of time before Percy felt it as well meaning things were about to get very interesting in a matter of seconds whenever he arrived. The thought of Percy being hurt even the slightest scares me I feel like I'll lose him even if the injury is only minor though, I want to protect him I know I won't be able to keep him from battle just like he can't keep me from battle because; he knows I would be upset about it on top of it all he's bringing our other mate with him and they were too far out. I looked at Aunt Hestia as I flashed away shifting into my lion form I noticed Percy, Jason, Nico, and Leah were phased as smiled happily because now I can get them to pick up the pace.

*Percy,** Jason, **_Artemis,__** Leah, **__Nico, _**Alice**_*_

_Percy where you guys now?_

We're not far Artemis what is wrong?

**Is the pride okay?**

_You see their uh..._

_**Are they under attack Artemis?**_

_Yeah?_

_We'll be there as quick as we can_

**we'll be there that's for sure**

Hang on love we're on our way!

I watched through the pride mind as the four of them picked up the pace and we're now rocketing through the forest to the prides location as we jumped from monster to monster claws ripping through flesh and fangs tearing away skin. I look around me at the battle as I hear whines from some of the fallen lions and from the cubs whom we've hidden a few miles out away from the battle I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a dracaena sneaking up on my left until I saw two tan blurs sail over me and kill it though, as I turn my attention back to the battle I notice the other three fighting with the pride as I walked over to Percy and nuzzle against his mane and then I nuzzle against Alice's neck as the three of us attack as one knocking over drakons in the process biting through their skin causing them to disintegrate into piles of dust at our paws as we split and doing it again. The prides team work wears through the monsters and they try to run we all phase back with little to no problem seeing as our clothes reappear on us once, everyone is phased back I noticed Percy is in his armor with his grandfathers hammer Mjölnir in his hand as he looks at everyone there in the clearing we watch as the giant Gratian enters the clearing leering lecherously at me and the women of the pride.

The one thing I know about Percy's tribe is that the head lion is very protective of his mate or in Percy's case mates and knowing Gratian's train of thoughts and the way he is looking at me I know Percy won't need a god to kill him since he has his grandfathers domains I see Jason and Nico shaking their heads at the giant gulping in fear at the unadulterated rage that was pouring off of him in waves all I feel is Jason and Nico grabbing Alice and I away from Percy and to the outer rim of the circle the pride had made. When I finally registered where we were I noticed Alice had my hand in a death grip watching as the giant of the hunt spoke, "ah Jackson nice of you to have that bitch Artemis ready for pickup" he sneered, not noticing the look on my mates face as he began to spin Mjölnir in his hand at the laughing giant I watched as everyone gulped especially the men as the flinched when the hammer made contact with the giants family jewels before knocking his head clean off and burst into dust back to tartarus when Percy spun on his heel swinging Mjölnir like a baseball bat.

_**Nico's pov**_

Why are monsters, giants, and titans so STUPID!? The one thing they should know by now is never threaten or even lecherously look at anyone my brother loves romantically that just means you signed your own death note and the way Gratian was leering at Artemis this was going to be bad I just know it with the amount of calm anger he was radiating. I had decided to move Alice and Artemis away from the confrontation though, so neither got hurt from what Percy was about to do and the message I know he was about to send to all monsters who dared to attack us would run before they come into contact with him like this because; I would hate to be the dumb ass that does. The most reaction you'll get out of him is an ass whooping before he turns you lose with the knowledge of that and then letting you go through it on a daily basis because the natural order of things is completely fucked up although, I don't complain but as I watch the giant of the hunt look lecherously at Lady Artemis I can't help but fear for the over grown beast.

_**Camp Olympus three hours earlier 3**__**rd**__** person**_

For four months the camp had been at peace as had the world most believed it would soon end and that Olympus would not go to war again never taking into account of what is right in front of them even if they didn't see it being demi-gods should have taught them to stay on their toes though, that mistake is of their own making. Chiron was sitting on the porch of the big house in his wheelchair reading a book when the oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare came out of her cave which was a home gifted to her by Apollo her eyes glowing green meaning a prophecy was to be given so he waited for her to speak the prophecy which went like this:

_Eldest sons of three return less the world shall_

_Fall and burn a tribe long forgotten_

_Back again team up to save the world_

_From its bitter end Greeks, Romans, and asgardian_

_Demi-gods unite with pride, packs, and vampires _

_Prepare yourselves you're in for in hell of a fight _

Upon finishing the prophecy Rachel had promptly collapsed causing Chiron to have a couple of Apollo kids to take her back to her cave as he called an impromptu meeting with the cabin counselors to discuss what the prophecy meant. When everyone had gathered at the ping-pong table and sat down he wheeled in and looked at everyone there before he spoke after stomping his hoof to quiet the room.

" a new great prophecy was just given I believe that we will soon find ourselves in a war none of us want to be apart of a war that will be twice as bloody as the last two" he said, looking over everyone there who looked both shocked and angry about another war though they still hadn't heard the prophecy and it wasn't long before I got the one question everybody wanted to ask from annabeth who still to this day "what did the prophecy say Chiron?" she asked, as everyone had stopped talking and turned to face him as he sighed he then recited the prophecy though, he was still upset with Reyna, Miranda, and Annabeth for what they did to his three best students.

_Eldest sons of three return less the world shall_

_fall and burn a tribe long forgotten_

_back again team up to save the world_

_from its bitter end Greek, Roman, and asgardian_

_demi-gods unite with pride, packs, and vampires_

_prepare yourselves you're in for one hell of a fight_

watching as they digested the prophecy though, he truly paid attention to the three paling maidens that sat next to each other as they realized what the first part of the prophecy meant though, he had reason to believe that they wouldn't help he had to try there was a reason he became the king of his kind as well as the bridge of the asgardian demi-gods and the Greek and roman demi-gods because; of it he and Lupa were hoping one of their prized students would return and if all three of them would be willing to lend a hand.

_**La push Washington Emily's pov**_

We all stood and watched as Percy and his brothers left with their imprints I smiled turning to look at Sam now normally I wouldn't curse even in my own thoughts but _damn_ this man this sexy sexy man is the epitome of beauty a Grecian god__nothing and I mean_ nothing_ not my name family tribe or friends matter my entire world shifted with millions of unbreakable cables attaching me to this man to _my _Sam. The flaming hot skin that he usually had was now nothing but warm as I started to sweat looking at everyone who seemed to be worried for me as I started to shake looking at Sam he grabbed his phone and made a quick call.

**(Percy and **Sam)

**Hello? Percy Speaking**

Percy it's Sam it's started

**Take her to the clearing five miles north of where you are or need I come there**

I think it better if you come here we won't make it to the clearing

**you're going to hear a loud crash of thunder when you do have everyone stand back please**

alright I will see you in a second

**that you will**

with that I watched as he hung up no sooner had he done that the sound of thunder crashing just above had Sam swinging me out of the way as everyone cleared space as a bright bolt of thunder struck the ground and it began to rain leaving a dry circle around the same man who had been here just hours ago his shoulder length black hair with a bit of it tied behind his head shaping a dark like crown in a set of armor that would leave most people wondering who or what he was holding a hammer that was rumored to be legend with a cape as red as the blood we bleed. I watched as he walked over to me before looking at me with a look that screamed how sorry he was as he faced Sam it seemed the pack knew what he was up to and stood there watching as he hurled the hammer directly at Sam watching as it flung him into the air as he phased mid flight landing on his feet I watched shaking harder wishing for nothing but to protect Sam. I looked on as he phased and met Sam head on in a charge lion versus wolf it wasn't until I heard Sam whimper that I charged at Percy finally having enough as I launched at him all I heard was clothes shredding and a roar that sounded as if it came from me as I stood in front of Sam squaring up against Percy as he stood in front of me. I watched as his muzzle shifted into a smile as he approached he turned to Jared watching Kim with a curious expression crossed his features before they changed into understanding as he charged at Jared launching him into the woods making him phase as he had Sam as Kim began to shake I smiled knowing it wouldn't be long until she to phased and joined the pride as well and just as with Sam when Jared whimpered Kim lost it and phased on the spot now standing crouched in front of him causing him to smile again as the rest of the pride joined us coming in from the woods.

**A/N: HOLY SHIT!** **Two in one day and now the whole pride has shown up for introductions what is happening now that the prophecy has been given out?** R&R! And find out


	8. Chapter 8

_**La push Washington 3rp Person (Percy's pov)**_

I can't believe it after all these years I finally found my little girls my baby girls are alright thank the gods it just hurts that they don't remember me though, its good to have them back because; I was truly miserable without my daughters lets just hope Hera didn't remove all their memories of me. I sighed as I walked over to both girls in their lion forms and nuzzling my head with theirs a soft smile forming on my muzzle before I finally turn and bolt into the forest without a word while the pride watched me go though, I didn't stop and they hadn't tried to stop me I hadn't noticed I was being followed until I felt the muscles in my legs burn at the exertion before I collapsed skidding to a stop leaving a large furrow in the ground leading to the base of a large spruce.

**Artemis pov**

I watched with Alice and the rest of the pride as well as our new members as Percy nuzzled both girls like a father would their daughter when I remembered _' children of the sea can get pregnant no matter the gender!'_ as I looked at our new pride members I finally understood what he meant when he said his girls though, as soon as he did that he took off like a bat outta hell sharing a brief look with Alice we both take off after him while the rest of the pride watch as we hit the tree line. The second we hit the cover of the trees we picked up the pace and caught up to him quickly watching as his legs gave out and he went skidding across the clearing and to the base of a large spruce leaving a furrowed trail as he lay there I looked into his mind and what I saw buried there made me want to kill anything moving but my mate needed me as he needed Alice. That being what it is I am surprised he kept it hidden this long from any of us but it must of hurt to know he could never raise his own children seeing as Hera had stolen them in the middle of the night a veiled them thickly in mist so they would think that the people she left them with though, caring they were not the girls real parents as I got to this memory I noticed Percy stand and not in his regular clothes but the asgardian armor of his grandfather with Mjölnir in hand and watched as he rocketed into the sky with a clash of thunder heading east and if I was correct to Olympus _SHIT!_ This is not good I quickly flashed to Olympus throne room where I found my aunt Hestia who was watching a speeding Percy come here and he was absolutely pissed granted he had every right to be and I knew by the look on my aunts face she knew exactly what was going to happen to her sister and anyone who got in his way because; from his expression alone I could tell only six people would be able to stop him two of which have no clue as to who their real father is or their intricate connection to the pride that is bordering on three thousand now.

I watched aunt Hestia as she called the others and made the big three stand in front of Hera who was giving her a confused look before she saw what Hestia was looking at and paled clinging to the three in front of her as I flashed off to grab Jason, Nico, Emily, Kim, and Alice before flashing back to Olympus turning to Hera I spoke while holding Emily and Kim by the shoulders "you have nerve talking to someone about a perfect family Hera or family at all when you tore two young girls away from their father because; of a petty argument with their grandfather now's your chance to set it right before said person gets here and he's getting close the pull to him is aching less even Alice can feel it" I said, as everyone including the girls turned to face me. I smiled at them as I looked in their brown eyes to notice the sea-green beginning to return as Hera spoke " I have no idea what you're talking about I never tore two girls away from their father" she said, arrogantly causing me to lose the last bit of patience I had. When I noticed the throne room door flying behind Aphrodite's and Hephaestus thrones turning I saw Percy standing in the entry way as he walked with his cape billowing out behind him Poseidon seeing his son and the two girls standing in front of him turned to Hera with a glare that was almost as worse as Percy's as he spoke "you took my son's children because; I sired him? You will return the memories of their father to them or the tides won't be the only thing you are afraid of sister" his voice was calm deathly so as he said this.

_**Hera's pov**_

_Stupid stupid stupid!_ How could I not have seen this coming I had been afraid for years that if the hero of Olympus went to forks or la push even that I would be in deep shit I even deactivated the shifting gene that both girls carried in hopes of the boy never finding them in case we needed leverage to keep him fighting for us. The concept of keeping him from the state of Washington more importantly forks was thrown out of the window when my idiotic husband and his brothers allowed their youngest to date their eldest sons daughters now I'm sitting in my throne cowering behind the three morons as Artemis spoke when she flashed in with five others two of them I recognized as the daughters of Perseus and I gulped "you have nerve talking to someone about a perfect family Hera or family at all when you tore two young girls away from their father because; of a petty argument with their grandfather now's your chance to set it right before said person gets here and he's getting close the pull to him is aching less even Alice can feel it" she said, as everyone turned to her including the young women as their eyes had begun to return to the sea-green that they were born with I looked at Poseidon to notice his form stiffen as he looked into their eyes before turning back Artemis with a snide look I spoke " I have no idea what you're talking about I never tore two girls away from their father" I said, arrogantly and it looked as if she had just about lost her patience with me. When I noticed the throne room door flying behind Aphrodite's and Hephaestus thrones turning I saw Percy standing in the entry way as he walked with his cape billowing out behind him Poseidon seeing his son and the two girls standing in front of him turned to me with a glare that was almost as worse as Percy's as he spoke "you took my son's children because; I sired him? You will return the memories of their father to them or the tides won't be the only thing you are afraid of sister" his voice was calm deathly so as he said this. I shook my head vehemently and stood my ground when I notice Mjölnir flying towards me as Poseidon spun his trident sending the hammer back to his son who charged jumping over my brothers and shifting mid air knocking me off of my throne as he clawed and bit at any available skin causing me to scream bloody murder before having my throat ripped out. I had no idea how long this was happening because; I kept coming in and out of consciousness when I finally heard the words that made him stop only if for a second before he continued to claw into me "_DADDY! STOP!"_ they yelled, together but he hadn't I watched as Artemis, Alice, Emily, and Kim ran in our direction jumping over my brothers I watched as his daughters and imprints phased on the fly just as he had two tackling him the other two standing in front of me was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

_A/N:_ Shit just got real and the truth about Kim and Emily is revealed as to why they are able to phase. Who knew Hera could be such a super bitch?_ I mean who takes a mans kids because; he was brought into the world on top of that you hide them in the one place that is heaven to a son of Poseidon this bitch is dumb!_ What happens next? It's up to you I will take any ideas given in your reviews before I start on chapter nine and if you have an oc who you think will fit into the story I don't have to tell you what to do. R&R!


End file.
